


Milky Way

by SinfulLuca



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Met Before The Fall (Good Omens), But just a little, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Fluff and Angst, Gen, God's A+ Parenting, I came to make mad both the scientific and religious comunity, M/M, Metaphysics, Non-Linear Narrative, Other, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, everyone is non-binary, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulLuca/pseuds/SinfulLuca
Summary: At the beginning of everything, there was a Bang. From nothing everything was created. Cosmic dust into nebulas into stars.Or so the humans say.But They were there to see.---Aziraphale wasn’t that great at naming stuff. Good thing Raphael was.





	1. Chapter 1

Once there was no time, no space.

Once Nothing was everything there was.

Void, empty for all eternity.

…

But not for long.

The Almighty learned and created.

Light and Darkness.

Matter and Energy.

Nothing becoming Something.

And yet, They were lonely.

They took Light and Energy, making it one. Making it a being.

It shone and danced around, brimming with something new.

Inspired by the ball of light, They created more.

By the end, 8 beings roamed through the Heaven They had created, but They haven't stopped there. They created language and gave each of Their creations a name.

Lucifer, the first. The White Light.

Michael, the strong Violet Light.

Gabriel, the proud Indigo.

Sandalphon, the calm of Blue.

Zadkiel, the benevolent Green.

Uriel, the clear Yellow.

Jophiel, wise Orange.

And the smallest of them all: Raphael, the passionated Red.

They teached the beings how to speak and how to fly. They gave each of them a gift of power and taught them how to harness it as well.

And yet, after everything, They still felt alone.

Every time Their new creations would look up, waiting for instructions. No questions, no action. They would wait for Them to guide them.

That was not life. 

Their angels were just servants, puppets without a Will of their own, only following Their command.

So They kept creating more and more angels, looking for true companionship, for true life.

But none of them, none of them showed that spark of Free Will They were looking for.

The last of the angels They made was small, light blue in color and so vibrant, so full of potential. They smiled, the little light reminding them of another small light full of potential. They gave the last of the angels a name reminiscent of that passion… A passion that was hollow without Freedom.

They looked up to the empty world. Maybe in the emptiness lied the answer to Their question.

With a heavy sight the Almighty left the angels alone. To think in the quiet as They painted the skies of the cosmos black.

* * *

Aziraphale moved the star a little to the left, lost in thought in what name to give it. They had been thinking for a long while… maybe - the Almighty was yet to give Time a proper form, seconds and millenia fusing together as they stretched eternally.

Aziraphale had never been good at naming stuff, maybe that was why this was just the second star Aziraphale had actually put in place. 

“Arcturus!” An excited voice said. It was a red angel, not much different from what this particular star would look like in the future.

“Oh, I like it. Thank you.”

The other angel bounced around. “I was done with my stars when I saw you haven’t even finished with one.”

Aziraphale’s color became pale. “I’m sorry. I’m not that good at naming them and I couldn’t just leave it nameless.”

The red angel vibrates playfully, full of joy. “Want me to help? I’m already done with my stars.”

Aziraphale’s light brightened in surprise for a second. “Really? All of them?”

The other angel jumped around in excitement. “Yes! The last 2 in my list were right next to yours.” The red angel baguley pointed towards 2 binary star systems. Woah, they must be something very special to have been giving that task.

“What did you named them?” Aziraphale asked, curious, flying towards their next task.

“Spica and Denebola.” The red angel followed, flying around Aziraphale.

“I really like your names.” Aziraphale said, honest.

Red made a complete stop, embarrassed.

Aziraphale vibrated in amusement. “I would imagine you would be used to that compliment.” 

The other made a curious sound. “Nah. Never. Gab-eeeh. Gabe, yes, Gabe always tells me I should stop playing around.”

Gabe? What kind of angel could be named like that? “Really? They sound really mean.”

“Oh, they are! They are mean _and_ boring, like their star names. They go and name them ugly things like BD +5deg 1668.”

“How does someone comes up with such a name?” awful, Aziraphale had wanted to say.

“I know! All the stars should have cool names, like Lucifer’s stars: Alioth, Mizar, Polaris!” Red shouted, flying around Aziraphale as a moon did around its planet.

Aziraphale laughed. “I would say Polaris is more on the pretty side than the cool one.”

Red flew ahead of Aziraphale. “No! Polaris is a cool name!”

Aziraphale matched their speed, excitement flowing through them. “No no no, is a very pretty name. Very nice!” 

“Luci is so cool why would they _not_ give a star a name as cool a they are?” Aziraphale slowed down for a moment. Luci? Aziraphale had never heard of someone refer to the Morning Star in such a way.

"Maybe the Morning Star is not as cool as you thought."

The red angel huffed and flew almost as fast as light, leaving Aziraphale behind.

They felt… sad. They couldn't follow after the other as their next assignment was right here.

So Aziraphale turned around flying a little slower than they normally did. It didn’t matter much, is not like Red was obligated to help Aziraphale.

“Angel! Wait!” Aziraphale turned around just in time for the other angel to crash into them, sending them both flying through space until they hit a planet.

“Sorry.” Red said, staying a respectable distance away from Aziraphale. “Why didn’t you told me it was the other way?” 

“Well, you had already disappeared. That was very impressing by the way.” 

The other angel looked very proud. Aziraphale just laughed.

Aziraphale turned around and started to work on the star. They were still a little new to this so it took a while before it started to take form.

Through the whole process, the angel of red hovered around Aziraphale, distracting them and making the whole thing even harder.

“You sure don’t want help?” They finally asked, their anxiety almost visible.

“Is not necessary, dear, I would hate to impose.” 

“Nah, impose away!”

Aziraphale laughed. “Well, how if I put them in place and you give them a name? I really like the ones you come up with.

The red angel vibrated in embarrassment. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, very sure, dear.” Aziraphale send a wave a calmness towards the other

It took a while but finally the star was done. 

Aziraphale was going to call for their companion but the angel of red was already flying around it.

“Vega!” They declared, finally stopping next to Aziraphale.

Aziraphale laughed. “That was fast.”

“Well, is you who took too long!” The other pointed out. “... Do you like it?” They asked in a low voice.

“I love it. It’s such a pretty name.” The other vibrated in embarrassment to the point that even Azirphale’s light was doing the same. “Ok, ok, is a cool name, you happy?”

The other didn’t respond, only jumping around with too much energy.

Aziraphale laughed with fondness.

“Where next?”

* * *

They had planned to go back, to be with Their children, even if They haven’t found the way to gift Their creations with Free Will.

But when they took a look at the original 8 They noticed something.

A spark that haven’t been there before. Each one of them holding something that They haven’t given them.. Lucifer’s the most obvious of them.

And it all made sense.

True Freedom was not meant to be as long as They were there.

So They stared as Gabriel greeted them, vibrant with happiness and fondness and love.

They didn’t return it.

* * *

Aziraphale had guided them both around the cosmos.

Every new star they brought to life was given a name by their partner.

And every single name was prettier than the previous one, no matter what the angel of red said.

This was one of the last stars in Aziraphale’s list.

When the only thing left to do was put the star in its right place their companion started to move side to side behind Aziraphale.

“What are you doing, dear?” Aziraphale had to ask.

Red’s light brightened in surprise for a second. “Oh, ummm. From here you can barely see Vega.”

“Oh?.” Aziraphale said, moving this star a little higher.

"Is kinda sad, no matter how you try you can't see both together without flying very far. The other stars always get in the way."

"Dear, they're just stars, there are so many others around them."

The other looked embarrassed. "Yeah but…they're both yours." The other whispered, barely audible even in the silence of space.

Aziraphale felt as a strange emotion take over their whole being. "Well, maybe if we moved this one a little…" they proposed.

The red angel brightened like nothing Aziraphale had seen before. The wave of the strange emotion around them both becoming thicker.

The other angel rapidly got next to Aziraphale and helped them to move the star around with a grace and practice that enamored Aziraphale.

"Altair." The red angel said after finding just the right spot that let both of Aziraphale's stars be seen next to each other if the angle was just right, even when light years separated them.

"Oh, I really like that one. Is very… cool."

The other angel's light got wobbly, a wave of embarrassment and that strange emotion flooding Aziraphale.

Maybe… maybe this is what the Almighty called love.

* * *

Gabriel called upon the other Archangels. They didn’t look right. Their usual proud indigo a duller shade.

“Wasn’t Mother coming back?” Uriel asked.

Gabriel stood quiet.

“Gabriel?” Michael asked.

“Mother… the Almighty” Gabriel corrected themselves. “They said They had to leave.”

A wave of an unknown emotion left Gabriel. None of the Archangels liked it.

“What do you mean They had to leave?” Lucifer asked, a dark emotion behind their words, so different from Gabriel’s sadness.

“That’s what They said. They had to leave.” Gabriel repeated.

“And when are They coming back?” Zadkiel asked, echoing Gabriel’s sadness.

“They didn’t say.” Gabriel responded. “But They left us with the Metatron.” They added rapidly with a fake corrupted wave of happiness.

“The Metatron?” Uriel asked.

“The voice of God.” Gabriel said, that fake wave of happiness still coming from them.

“What?” Jophiel asked, confused.

“I’ll be the one transmitting the words of the Lord.” An unknown voice said, coming from an angel which light was not visible by the rest of them.

The rest of the Archangels stayed silent for a while.

That was, until Lucifer spoke. “I’m leaving.” They said with disdain, Raphael following after them.

It was later that the rest followed them.

Everyone but Sandalphon. “Gabriel, are you ok?”

“Of course I am, why wouldn’t I?”

“Mother… Mother is not here.”

“Yeah, but we’re here to follow Their orders. Is what we’re meant for.”

Sandalphon stayed quiet.

It didn’t took long for them to follow after the others.

* * *

Even after finishing helping the other angel with their stars, they kept meeting.

It was nice to be around someone that didn't know you were and Archangel. It was even nicer to be with someone that wasn't an Archangel. No matter how much Raphael liked their siblings, there was so much Gabriel one could take at once.

Raphael tended to talk too much, always going on about the other Archangels. The other angel barely saying anything, commenting on how their circle of acquaintance wasn't as big as Raphael's. The angel prefered to just look at the cosmos around them, taking in its beauty.

And Raphael learned to love it as much as them. 

Everytime the angel allowed Raphael to stay with them during their favorite pastime it made something inside the Archangel to grow bigger and bigger.

"Dear, there's nothing I love most than hearing you gush over the Morning Star." The other angel interrupted in an almost sassy tone.

"Hey! I don't gush! And much less about Luci!"

"Whatever you say, dear." The angel said in between laughs. "But really, I overhear some angels talking about something called a supernova that was going to happen in the middle of the Milky Way. Would you like to come to see it with me?"

Raphael's brilliant red light got even brighter, sending waves of excitement and happiness towards their companion. "Yeah! I would love to!"

* * *

“Hey, Raphael!” Uriel called as they returned to Heaven.

Raphael rapidly flew towards them, their angel still in their mind.

Their angel. Raphael laughed to themselves. They had been scared to tell the other their name, so it would have been mean to ask the other for theirs. It didn’t matter much to Raphael trought, it was nice to know that the other had chosen Raphael to share their love of the stars.

“Heaven to Raphael, someone there?” Uriel asked their sibling.

“Umm, yes?”

“I don’t know if you have heard of this, but Mother has programed something they call a ‘supernova’ to start out Time.”

“Oh, I did hear.” Raphael couldn’t help but vibrate with excitement..

Uriel wobbled, a little confused. “Good to know. All of us the Archangels are going to be there as the masters of ceremony.”

All the good feelings that Raphael had gotten from seeing their angel evaporated in an instant. “Wait, what?!”

Uriel sighted. “Raphael, I know you really don’t like the whole responsibility part of being an Archangel but-”

“Is not that.”

Uriel hummed in confusion. “Then?”

Raphael thought for a moment on what to say. “... Well, you see…”

“Go on.”

“I was going to go with… with a friend.” Raphael whispered the last part.

“A friend?”

Raphael stood in place.

“Is this the reason you aren’t around here that much?”

“M-maybe?” Raphael said in embarrassment.

Uriel stood quiet, thinking.

They sighted. “Fine, go with this friend of yours, but you’re the one telling Gabriel you’re not coming with us.” And with that, Uriel left, leaving Raphael on their own.

“Uggg, why me?” Raphael said as they sauntered downwards in despair.

* * *

It was the Day. The first true day of all existence, the start of time.

Aziraphale would be very excited if it wasn’t that their companion was nowhere to be found.

Had they-?

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry angel!” A voice shouted in the distance, it filled Aziraphale with love. “Gabe was not letting me go.” The angel of red finished as they finally reached Aziraphale.

“Um? What are you talking about?”

“They and the others - you know, Mike Sandy, etc etc. They wanted me to watch the supernova along with them.”

Aziraphale stood still for a moment, confused. “Why didn’t you go with them?”

“Because I already told you we were going to watch it together?” The angel of red pointed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “And I like you more than them, anyway.”

Aziraphale could barely hold their form as waves of love and happiness passed through them.

“Hey, hey! Angel, you ok?” Aziraphale could feel the other’s concern.

“Yes yes. I’m incredible.” Aziraphale said, regaining their composure and standing a little too near the active red angel.

“Heavenly host!” A booming voice said in the distance. Aziraphale’s stopped in place, the constant movement that always accompanied them stopping completely. “The Almighty, our Mother, has gifted us with Time! Soon enough the universe will move forwards, towards an existence full of life.”

“I had not heard of that.” Aziraphale said surprised.

“Wait? Really?”

“Oh, you had?”

“Of course? Mother is planning to fill one of the planets in this galaxy with life, something completely different from angels.”

Aziraphale stood in shock as they heard how their companion had referred to the Almighty. “H-how do you know?”

A wave of worry hit Aziraphale. “I… I heard some angels talking about that?” Lier. “Oh, look, the Archangels!”

Effectively, the 8 lights of the Archangels flew around the star at the center of the Milky Way. There they went: white, violet, indigo, blue, green, yellow, orange and - ..and nothing.

Oh, that explained a lot of things.

Something changed in the fabric of creation, but Aziraphale had barely noticed, their thoughts lost in this new revelation.

Red was missing, red like their beloved companion. The companion who had such a vivid color, who could fly so fast. Who called the Almighty Mother and had 7 very colorful friends. Aziraphale might been an idiot for not noticing before.

Raphael.

…

Raphael, the Raphael who Aziraphale belonged to.

It was in the name, a mystery to every angel that had heard it.

Why would this unimportant, unremarkable angel belong to one of the Archangels?

Aziraphale didn’t know.

Aziraphale didn’t care.

Losing all fear they could have hold, Aziraphale laid next to Raphael, their essence touching.

The Archangel stopped looking at the explosion of colors in the distance, their excitement becoming bliss as Aziraphale got closer.

They stayed like that long after the beautiful explosion of colors had stopped.

Long after the star at the center of the Milky Way turned into something completely new.

* * *

Raphael had not returned to Heaven in a long time.

They should have been feeling guilty, but honestly? They were happy here.

They explore every nook and cranny of this new cosmos, a cosmos that was now of Time and Space.

They both wanted to see the changes in their beloved stars.

Once, Raphael had almost fell into one of those new black holes in their excitement, their angel the only thing stopping them for ending Mother knows where.

Now they stand in a planet that dances around Alpha Centauri. It felt like a lifetime ago that Raphael had helped Sandalphon with it, the older angel teaching Raphael how to paint the cosmos in the Almighty’s light.

They stayed there for a long time, feeling the universe move and breath around them.

“Dear.” Their angel says after an eternity of silence.

“Yes angel?”

“I love you.”

And is af if Time is no more.

Something burst from Raphael.

Raphael tackle’s their angel, their essence mixing into one big, unadulterated storm of love

“Oh, angel! angel! angel! angel!“ Raphael chanted as their lights became one. “I love you too!”

They dance around the star, their combined purple light brighter than the cosmos they both loved so much.

It was impossible to know how long they were together like that.

It felt like eternity. They both hoped it had been truly that long.

“You know? Now that I think about it I think I never told you my name.” The other angel says, vibrating with so much happiness and love, love, love. So much of it. Their esense still half merged in a brilliant purple light.

Raphael’s light faded for a moment, nervous. How would their angel reacted when they learned that Raphael was one of the original 8? 

The other angel’s light kept radiating love steadily. “You don’t have to tell me yours if you don’t want to, love.” Love, love. Raphael liked to be love. “But I really want to tell you mine.”

Raphael light became brighter, vibrating with even more love that they thought possible. “And I would love to know it.”

Their beloved vibrated excitedly. “Aziraphale.” They said, full of happiness and love.

But Raphael couldn’t feel it, their mind rapidly coming to a horrible conclusion.

Something inside Raphael broke.

They didn’t even know it was there in the first place.

* * *

“...Love?” Aziraphale called as his beloved disappeared in the distance, a ball of fire and pain.

“...Raphael?” But even by calling their name, the Archangel didn’t come back.

* * *

“Mother, why?!” Raphael shouted in the emptiness of Heaven. There was no answer.

“Of Raphael, right! Poor little Raphael is not good enough to make their own friends, are they?! So You had to make one for me!” It was empty and dark and not even the echo would answer. “They never loved me! It was all you! It was all a lie! Your lie!”

“THERE WASN’T A CHOICE TO MAKE! IT WAS ALL YOU!!” Raphael cried out, rapidly losing altitude as they fell to the bottom of Heaven.

“MOOOOOOOOTHEEEER!!!!” They shrieked till they were nothing but pain.

And yet... They never answered.

“Oh, dearest Raphael.” A voice answered. It wasn’t Them. It wasn’t Aziraphale.

“Lucifer.” Raphael could barely say.

“You finally noticed? All this time Mother has been playing with us. They order us around before abandoning us, no more that Their toys.”

Raphael stayed silent.

“Aren’t you sick of that? Of not being allowed a choice? Of having to follow Their script? _Dear_ Raphael?” 

Whatever was left inside of Raphael broke yet again.

They didn’t even know it could be pulverized to such fine dust.

* * *

It is not just Lucifer and Raphael.

Half of Heaven has reunited to rebel against God.

To fight for the Freedom that the Almighty had not given them.

No human would have called it a war.

There was no blood nor death - both unknown concepts to the angels - it wasn’t for lack of trying. Every angel might have been an enemy, believing the wrong thing, their idea of the Almighty turning the wrong one.

Lucifer’s army fought with tooth and nail, asking and howling for the Almighty to explain Themselves.

There would not be stopping them.

The Almighty would not answer.

Jophiel and Uriel knew that the rebellion couldn't just be negotiated with.

Zadkiel tried to insist otherwise, they were their siblings after all, how could they fight against Lucifer and Raphael?

Sandalphon stopped everyone before the forces of Heaven were divided yet again.

Gabriel pointed out that it was only the Almighty who could decide. The angels were Theirs after all.

And so, they called the Metatron.

But the Almighty would not answer. Not even to them.

It’s Michael at the end who takes action.

If the traitors wished to be Free of Their will, so be it.

With pain in their heart, they lunge towards their beloved siblings.

Horror consuming them as they see half of Heaven Fall.

* * *

The Fallen burn. The Fallen shout. They pray to a Mother that had not answered them to make the eternity of suffering end.

But Mother wouldn’t come. Without pain, without suffering, sadness, and doubt life wouldn’t be. Empty and meaningless and everyday the same. Was such an existence worth it? 

The Fallen couldn’t answer. Too preoccupied by the unbearable pain of fire and brimstone that would follow their kind for the rest of existence.

Their cry and shriek and ask for forgiveness.

And yet They wouldn’t come.

Not even for Raphael as the fire and pain burned everything they had once been.

Leaving nothing behind, not even the memory of the most beloved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws every single canon out the window* ups!
> 
> OMG I miss he and she so much, so many “they”s in this thing asdfasdffg
> 
> Fun fact: Zadkiel and Jophiel are only mentioned because I wanted a rainbow. Maybe there are other 2 Archangels that are infrared and ultraviolet but they are invisible and God lost them (?)
> 
> Also, I want to publicly shame Google Docs for keeping adding accents to “angel”, please stop.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the morning when Crowley proposed going out for sushi.

"Isn't it a little too early for that, love?" Aziraphale said after scaring the bookshop's newest almost-customer.

"Not in Japan." Aziraphale smiled.

They closed the shop for the day - is not like he liked to open it in the first place, anyway - and miracled themselves to Sendai on Crowley's insistence.

Aziraphale's breath got caught when he saw the colorful decorations all around the town.

"Tanabata?" He said breathless, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Oh, I completely forgot." Crowley lied.

Aziraphale turned his head around to his partner, eyes wide. "Crowley...?" He whispered, barely holding back his tear, looking for a spark of recognition in his beautiful serpentine eyes.

"Something wrong, angel? You don't like Tanabata?" Crowley responded, fear clear on his face even with his sunglasses in between them.

"No no no, I love it." Aziraphale took Crowley's hand on his own, tears streaming down his face.

Crowley kept looking at him with a strange sadness on his face. "Let's go then."

They went around the city, Aziraphale picking something from every food stand they passed by.

At some point Crowley had changed into a black kimono, wearing it in the most indecent way possible.

"Love, please change into something else."

"Oh, you don't like it?" Crowley said in the most shameless way he could.

"No, I love it, but I don't like how everyone else is also enjoying it." Aziraphale pointed discreetly towards some teenagers that had been enjoying how the piece of clothing was barely staying on Crowley.

"Oh, you're jealous!" He smiled bashfully, making Aziraphale blush.

Crowley did not miracled himself back to his usual clothes, instead he took Aziraphale to a far away hill in the distance, no tourist in sight.

He took out his glasses and sat down beside his partner.

"Is a shame you can't see the starts with all this pollution." Crowley almost spat.

Aziraphale thought for a moment before reminding himself that it wasn't like anyone cared what he did with his miracles anymore.

Thousands of visitors looked at the sky in awe as the sky opened, showing the beautiful stars in the sky even with all the smog and lights from the city.

Crowley smiled brightly, the starry sky reflecting in his eyes. "Oh, angel!"

They stayed in silence for a moment, appreciating the beautiful stars in the sky.

"There they are." Crowley said, pointing to the sky. "Vega and Altair."

Aziraphale hummed. "Cool names for a star." He noted.

Crowley frowned, a strange emotion on his eyes: hurt confusion and love mixing into one. "Cool? They are not cool names. They are pretty."

Aziraphale felt as his heart stopped in his chest, as his breath left him, as tears gathered yet again in his eyes.

He took another look at Crowley, the light of the distant city reflecting in his hair, making it look like fire - no - like Red Light full of passion and love.

Aziraphale hugged Croley tightly, bringing his partner as near as he could, tears openly flowing from his eyes.

"Aziraphale?" Crowley said full of concern, hugging the angel back.

"Oh, Crowley, Crowley, love." Aziraphale smiled into the neck of his partner, his corporation almost vibrating with all the love of his ethereal being.

"Aziraphale?" Crowley asked with a preoccupied look on his face as he held Aziraphale.

Aziraphale looked at the face of his beloved. "You don't remember... Before the Fall..." he almost whispered.

"It’s... fuzzy." Crowley described, not looking at Aziraphale but at something so much father from their current selves. "I remember... I remember Lucifer and... and I asked Her a question that She never answered… I don’t even know what it was."

Crowley stayed quiet

Aziraphale thought for a moment what to tell him. That he had once been Raphael? One of the Archangels with the power of creation itself? The one Aziraphale belonged to?

He pressed his lips, the memory of an angel running away seared in his mind, becoming one with the serpent that had proudly gifted humanity with Freedom.

"You gave my stars a name." He said with all the love and adoration of a love born before Time itself.

Crowley laughed, feeling AZiraphale with joy. "Well, I have always been the one with imagination."

Aziraphale rolled his eyes and kissed him.

They stayed there for hours looking at the stars.

But sooner that they would have wished for, the sun had to come out.

They untangled themselves and sat down, Aziraphale returning the sky to its previous state.

"Hey, I forgot." Crowley said, 2 colorful slips of paper on his hand. "Is not Tanabata if you don’t make a wish."

He offered the blue colored slip to Aziraphale. The angel took out a pen from his coat that hadn't been there before.

He thought for a moment before writing something in his slip.

"What did you wish for?" Crowley asked.

"Mmm, well..." And so, Aziraphale told him.

It wasn't a sound.

It was a feeling, like the one Crowley felt after waking up from a nap under the sun, being kissed slowly by Aziraphale as night covered the sky.

"You cheater. You know I can't understand the angel tongue anymore." He said, a blush spreading through his face.

Aziraphale laughed and tried again.

He kissed Crowley, trying to communicate all the feelings of a love born more than 6000 years ago.

Lost in his love, Aziraphale let the slip of paper go without noticing.

Far, far away - in the city of Sendai itself - a woman saw a blue slip of paper.

She catched it midair as a friendly wind blew it towards her hand.

She smiled, immediately recognizing the handwriting of Her smallest child.

_For our stars  
to last for all eternity,  
just like our love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not going to add this part but I feel very sad and I couldn’t help myself.
> 
> I tried my hand at a haiku but 5 seconds in into that and I had to give up.
> 
> For all of you that don’t know: Tanabata is a festival in Japan that takes place once a year. It celebrates the legend of Orihime and Hikoboshi, represented by the stars Vega and Altair, who supposedly can only meet once a year, as a river (the Milky Way) separates them.  
> People make beautiful decoration and make a wish.


End file.
